


I like the villain better

by TheUnsungFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Thor (2011) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnsungFangirl/pseuds/TheUnsungFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin gets dumped by his boyfriend for calling out another man's name in bed, Arthur is there to help him with pizza and movies. And sometimes the hero can fall for the villain, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the villain better

Why aren't you at Gwaine's party? A

Not well. ME

What's wrong? A

Nothing major. Go and enjoy yourself. ME

Merlin, what's wrong? A

Mordred and I broke up that's all. ME

I wasn't really in the party mood. ME

But I'm fine. Don't worry about me. ME

That asshole! A

I'll come over. A

I'm fine. ME

And anyway he was right to break up with me. ME

Why would you think that?! A

Because I said someone else's name in bed. ME

He is completely justified. ME

Well... That's unfortunate. But it happens! This is no reason to dump you! A

He was an asshole anyway. Didn't like him from the start. A

It's a very good reason to dump someone! It's not exactly romantic when it's obvious your partner was thinking of someone else while sleeping with you! ME

I know you didn't. ME

Then just ask the other person out. A

No. ME

Why? A

It would release a whole army of awkwardness when he said no. ME

Why would he ever say no to you? A

Because he doesn't see me that way. ME

How could you be so sure about that? A

Because I know. ME

Now please leave it? ME

Okay, Piazza, ice cream and movies then? A

I'm fine. Seriously Arthur. Enjoy the party. ME

I know you were hoping to pull one of Gwaine's friends. ME

Unimportant. She is a bitch anyway. A

That doesn't usually stop you. ME

Well maybe I have enough of bitches for now. A

About time. But seriously don't let me ruin your night with my bad mood. ME

You aren't ruining anything. It's no fun without you anyway. A

As if. I'm hardly the life and soul of a party. ME

Gwaine would kill me if I took that crown from him. ME

I think that you are more important than Gwaine. A

Don't tell him that. You'll break his heart. ME

But thank you Arthur. ME

He would survive it. Percy would take care about him. A

What movie do you want to watch? A

Thor. I'm in a Chris Hemsworth kind of mood. ME

Okay great! A

I like Loki more though. A

What can I say? I have a thing for tall muscular blonde guys. ME

And because of that you dated Mordred? A

Tall muscular blonde guys may be my type but I am not theirs. Besides I never said I didn't like Loki too. Just Thor more. ME

Why wouldn't you be their type? You are brilliant, witty and very handsome. A

So Loki then? ME

Yeah because the antagonist is definitely the one people want to settle down with. ME

The villains are sexy. A

Yeah. For a one night stand. ME

No. for more than a one night stand. A

And they not evil per say in most cases. It's not their fault. A

Easy for you to say. You're undoubtable the heroic protagonist who somehow manages to get the girl, slay the dragon and squash the antagonist simultaneously. ME

And what if I don't want the stupid girl and would like to rather safe the antagonist than squash him? A

I'll have you know that none of the Marvel heroines are stupid and are wonderfully throughout out 3D characters. But I appreciate the sentiment. ME

I like the villains better still. A

Uh huh. ME

Whatever open the door, I'm here. A

Okay. ME

_________________________________________________________________

Arthur waited outside of Merlin's flat, hands full of pizza, movies and ice cream. Merlin took a deep breath and opened the door. He smiled at Arthur wistfully. Was there any wonder he had said Arthur's name last night? The man made his heart stop and start again. "Hey" he said quickly before looking away and offering to help with the items he was carrying.  
Arthur smiled brightly and handed his friends the ice boxes to put them into the fridge. He then went into the comfy, already dimly lit, living room and set down the pizza on the small table before starting to get the DVD ready.

Merlin put them away and used it as a moment to pull himself together. He had hidden his feelings this long. He needed to stop looking at him like a lovesick puppy. He headed back to the living room and sat on the sofa, eyes drifting to Arthur's arse as he bent over to put the DVD into the player.  
Arthur turned off the lights completely and sat down close to Merlin and picked up the pizza box to place it on both of their thighs. He opened the lid and smiled brightly at Merlin. "Now, forget about that asshole and let's have some fun." he said cheerfully. Merlin smiled warmly at him glad that the darkness hide his blush. "Sounds good to me" he laughed and took a slice of pizza.  
They ate the pizza in silence and after they finished it, Arthur put the box away and scooted closer to Merlin, pulling a soft blanket over both of them. Merlin was increasingly aware of Arthur's body and its proximity to his own. He looked at Arthur carefully. "I'm sorry I pulled you away from all the pretty girls at the party" Merlin said quietly. "Nah, don't worry mate, they weren't that pretty. And didn't like them anyway." Arthur smiled and wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders squeezing them gently. "And you need me right now. Screw this stupid girls." Merlin shivered slightly. Tentatively Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "I always need you Arthur. I'm just very needy. I'm glad you put up with me"  
"You're not needy. Not ever. You never even ask for help Merls. And it should be me thanking you for putting up with me. I know I'm a prat," Arthur grinned, resting his head on top of Merlin's and tightening his embrace. Merlin paused. "Yeah you are. But you're my prat" Merlin said and nestled into him somewhat. Arthur chuckled and shifted slightly to make them more comfortable. "That's for sure, buddy." he smiled and hugging Merlin close to his chest. "You will find someone way better than Mordred, I'm sure." he said, his voice a lot softer and more earnest than before.  
Merlin paused again. "Nah. I think I'm going to wait for my Thor to stop chasing pretty girls and realise what's in his arms already" Merlin said quickly, not moving. Arthur hummed at that. "He must be a real idiot to put this girls before you." he murmured, already half asleep and cuddled closer to Merlin.  
Merlin took a deep breath. "Yeah. You are an idiot aren't you?" He breathed, nervously. Arthur frowned at that for a few moment before suddenly realising what his friend was talking about. He was wide awake at an instant and sat up abruptly to look at Merlin with big eyes. "Wait, you mean that you... for me... what?" he stammered out, face heating up. Merlin looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Please forget I said a word" Merlin said sadly.

Arthur noticed the expression of hurt and sadness on Merlin's face and instantly calmed down. "I will not forget that Merlin. I can't forget that, you have to understand that." he said quietly eyes fixed on Merlin's face." Look I've had these feelings for ages. I can control them, I swear, I please just don't want to lose you as a friend!" Merlin said looking up at him pleadingly.  
But Arthur just smiled warmly at him, taking Merlin's hand tenderly in his. "Do you remember what I said about what I would do if I was the hero?" he asked softly. Merlin looked at the hand Arthur had taken suspiciously. "Yeah. That you'd save the Antagonist" Merlin said carefully. The blond boy nodded slightly. "I meant I Merlin. I will save the antagonist from his past. Screw the pretty girls, screw everything. He is certainly worth it. You are certainly worth it. No one would ever be so special." he said confidently and practically beamed at Merlin, his face barely lit by the colours of the movie that painted colourful patterns on both of their faces.  
The faint voices and fighting noises of the film filled the silence that was building up now, while Merlin tried to sort out his thoughts. Finally he found his ability to speak again. “You… you mean?” he stuttered out, eyes wide in disbelief.

Arthur smiled and cupped Merlin’s pale cheek with his other hand. “Yes. It means that Thor choose Loki.” He said softly and leaned forward to capture Merlin’s lips in a gentle and sweet, nearly chaste kiss. After a few short seconds he pulled away and looked in Merlin’s bright blue eyes that now where nearly black. He pushed a few strands of raven hair tenderly out of his forehead and gave him a warm smile. “I’m in love with you Merls.” He said quietly, pecking his friends (boyfriends?) lips once again.  
Merlin beamed at him and hugged him tightly. “I love you too.” He said happily kissing Arthur, deeply this time. When he pulled back again, he looked away, his cheeks burning up and turning completely red. “You know… when I slept with Mordred… it was your name that I called out. God, he was so furious.” He chuckled slightly, before getting pulled into a warm, loving hug again by a laughing Arthur. “I shouldn’t like that as much as I do.” He choked out.

“You probably really shouldn’t.” Merlin said, sounding not sorry at all. Arthur kissed him again, pulling on Merlin’s hair gently and making the kiss more heated by licking the smaller boy’s lower lip and asking for entrance, which the other gladly allowed. They made out for ages, the film long since finished.

The End


End file.
